1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for incorporating ad information into e-mails while they are being exchanged. The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-144330 filed May 17, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the expansion of networks such as the internet (hereinafter referred to as networks), use of the e-mail service has been in widespread use as means for transmitting information.
The e-mail service is a system whereby terminals such as microcomputers exchange text or voice information in the form of the e-mail via a network. When an e-mail with the destination (e-mail address) of the receiving terminal specified is transmitted from the sending terminal, the e-mail is saved in an e-mail exchange server.
The e-mail exchange server, accessed by the receiving terminal having the e-mail address specified in the e-mail, transmits the saved e-mail.
A transmitted e-mail may directly sent to the e-mail server for a destination receiving terminal. In this case, the receiving terminal accesses the e-mail server to receive the e-mail.
While an e-mail according to the related art is transmitted to the receiving terminal as it is, use of an e-mail as an ad medium has been examined. It is desired that an e-mail receiver can be provided with ads having high utility value and an ad provider thus can expect high ad effects.